Philtre D'Amour
by Citrus Akume
Summary: On Halloween the souls of two lonely people merge. Snape x Harry


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or the characters, or locations or anything

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or the characters, or locations or anything. I'm not making any money, or gaining anything except enjoyment.

_This was part of a fanfic I wrote… sometime… I don't know, last year maybe? Yeah, well, this was a Halloween Update I did. And I felt it could stand alone as a one shot for now._

* * *

**Philtre D'Amour**

All Hallows Eve, also quite commonly called Samhain (pronounced Sow-In, mind you). A powerful night for the magical creatures, witches, wizards, werewolves, Fae, Veela... Illecebrosus Cornu...

Which is why Professor Severus Snape wondered where the hell Harry Potter was.

The dark haired Potion's Master was worried for on this moonlit night was a day of great strength between the bond of the Illecebrosus C. and their Amans... and extremely important if it their first together

"Come out-come out where ever you are..." Severus whispered, almost as ghost like as his swift steps in his search for his mate, but in the window something pale as the moon caught his attention.

He narrowed his inky black eyes in scrutiny as he saw through he glass pane, a thin body, waist high in the lakes dark waters.

He gave a flip of his robes in a turn and descended the stairs again, hurrying towards his mate.

Severus stood at the edge of the lake, staring at the teen in front of him.

In the water, waist high in the inky void, stood Harry Potter. His shirt lay shredded over his raised arms that tried to capture the moon, but Severus ignored this... All attentions were focused on large black wings, thin and almost butterfly like in texture.. but completely a shimmery black that seemed almost an indigo color in places.

He could see the rose from the thick black lines on the teens back, blood running from the gash like openings under the wings.

"Harry..." Severus whispered, he could not bring him self to detach him with the impersonal title, _Mr. Potter_.

The teen did not respond and he found himself stepping into the almost frozen murky watcher. It rose up his thighs, chilling his bones; the hairs on the back of his neck rose, not only to the crisp fall air, but in warning as he neared the creature.

"Harry...? Are you okay?" he whispered, settling his hand over Harry's shoulder. The skin was cool, almost like plastic, but a deep warmth radiated from under it.

Harry's thin body turned under Snape's grasp. Eyes that normally had an emerald fire were a deep raven black.

Inky black voids that hypnotized and dug deep into Severus's soul, it enticed and scared him all at the same time..

His rough, calloused hands rose to cup the other's chin, caressing the milky white cheek with his thumb.

Harry's slim arms elegantly moved to clasp the Potions Master's singly hand, he pulled it away from his face, then brought it to his lips; leaving petal soft kisses on his palm.

"_Severus_..." the boy whispered, though it seemed his lips hadn't moved.

Snape brought both hands to Harry's face, the teens hands still connected to the man's left one. Severus closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on the angel soft lips. Harry's hands fell away from the larger one, finger clasping onto the black material in front of him

Snape ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip before parting, "I love you..." he whispered huskily, ghosting his lips over the slightly parted one.

"Mate..." the other mouth breathed into him before the teen pushed up on his tip-toes to press their lips together.

Snape easily pressed his tongue into the eager mouth, mapping out the warm cavern with his slick appendage.

Strong arms ran along the unclothed back, careful of the newly formed wings. He securely locked his hands under Harry's soaked bottom, lifting the body to his.

He took slow, even steps up to dry land. Snape broke the kiss, sitting Harry on the soft grass; crouching down he cast a drying spell.

Snape pulled off his now dried cloak and put it over Harry, his wings disappearing as the cloak settled over them.

Harry held out some of the cloak offering Snape to sit with him under it.

Snape sat on the soil by him, pulling the other male into his arms with the large cloak wrapped around him. His strong hands massaging light circles into Harry's back a moment before speaking.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Waiting..." Harry whispered, turning in his grasp, smiling softly.

"For what?" Snape questioned... He was promptly tackled to the ground...

END

* * *

I just noticed that the initials for this are PDA!


End file.
